No todos los cambios son malos, o si?
by Liz M
Summary: Hermione está cambiada, ya no le interesa estudiar, y solo quiere disfrutar.Harry y Ron son incapaces de entenderla.. mala para hacer summarys
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

Los cambios no siempre son malos.. o si?

Era un día soleado, hacía calor en la casa de los Weasleys, había un ambiente festivo, acababan de almorzar y algunos dormían siesta, mientras otros se bañaban en la piscina. Hermione y Ginny tomaban sol, las dos con unos bikinis diminutos y anteojos de sol.

Hermione estaba más bonita,quemada, regia, con el pelo lindo, y Ginny que no estaba tan deslumbrante también se veía muy bien.

Harry y Ron miraban desde lejos a su amiga un poco impresionados. Hermione había llegado a la madrigera totalmente cambiada con más curvas, ropa ultra ajustada, un aro en la nariz, y un teléfono móvil (aparato que Ron era incapaz de entender y que cada vez que sonaba al señor Weasley se le abrían los ojos como plato y daba saltitos) que había encantado, algo que se estaba poniendo muy de moda entre los jovenes magos.

Lo primero que les dijo ésta nueva Hermione cuando los vio fue que ella este año no pensaba abrir ningún libro, ni tomar ningún apunte, que este año ellos tendrían que hacerlo y pasarle apuntes a ella, como recompensa por todos los años pasado en que ella se había desvanado los sesos, haciendoles trabajos, ayudandolos a estudiar, y tomando apuntes por los tres. Al principio Ron y Harry pensaron que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gustoque su querida amiga les estaba haciendo para molestarlos un rato, pero después de unos días, cuando vieron que su amiga no cambiaba de actitud, no había tomado ni medio libro, se levantaba tarde, y pasaba horas bajo el sol, y mandandose mensajitos con amigos que ellos no tenían idea de cuando habían conocido, ellos se dieron cuenta de que en verdad Hermione había cambiado.

Estaba mucho más amiga de los gemelos Weasley, todo el tiempo que no estaba en la reposera tomando sol y escuchando música, o pintando sus uñas, lo pasaba conversando con Fred o con George, tirandose bromas, etc. Ya no tenía ningún momento para conversar con sus dos amigos.

A Harry y Ron les dio mucha pena, sobretodo a Ron que siempre había sentido algo por ella, así que Harry decidió hablar con ella para saber que le pasaba, a que venía su cambio de actitud, si estaba hechizada, o si Fred y George le habían echado algo en la bebida.

La chica estaba tendida en una reposera, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Harry al observarla se preguntó si de verdad la chica estaba feliz y satisfecha. El chico se sentó a su lado y se esforzó en no mirar las perfectas piernas de la chica.

- Her... ¿De qué se trata todo esto?.

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Harry y los volvió a cerrar indiferentemente.

- Se trata de que el sol me broncea la piel con los rayos ultravioletas, Harry, por si no lo sabías esto produce un bronceado fascinante.

- Vamos, Herm... sabes que no hablo de eso

- Lo sé. - La chica se sentó y lo miró a los ojos fijamente- Quieres saber por qué ahora me visto diferente, por qué tengo otros amigos, por qué estudiar ya no es lo fundamental en mi vida y por qué ahora ustedes me miran con otros ojos. ¿No deberías preguntartelo tú, Harry?

- No.- Harry se levantó y dio la vuelta.- Está en tí, y sólo en tí tu cambio de personalidad.

Hermione se levantó también y siguió a Harry.

- Sí! Fui yo la que quize cambiar, y fueron ustedes los que decidieron no aceptar mi cambio.

- Yo tenía una amiga inteligente, confiable, emprendedora y muy linda. - Exclamó el chico casi gritando y caminó rápido hacia la casa de los Weasley.

- ¡Igual te gusto más ahora!- gritó la chica sonriendo mientras Harry se alejaba.

Volvió a su reposera, se puso sus audifonos, y siguió aprovechando el sol de la tarde. Después se dió un chapuzón en la piscina pensando en lo conversado anteriormente con Harry, quería que él y Ron entendieran que ahora, era más feliz que antes, sólo que no sabía como hacer que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando empezó a hacer frío se vistió y Ginny la invitó a dar una vuelta en escoba, mientras Harry le contaba a Ron lo que había conversado con Hermione.

- Es una pena.- dijo Ron mirando al cielo, (donde Ginny y Hermione reían).- Pero tienes que admitir que disfruta mucho más y se ve mucho más linda.

Harry solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

En la cena, todos comieron muy felices, hasta quedar hartos, había pavo, pollo arroz, papas, mil ensaladas, y mil postres, que nadie podía preparar como la señora Weasley, ya que ella era la única conocedora de un secreto familiar antiquísimo.

Pero Hermione, triste se levantó antes, y se fue a dar una vuelta afuera donde se asomaban las primeras estrellas. Se sentó melancólica y con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herm?. Te noto algo triste. - Fred se acercó a ella, le puso la mano en los hombros, y se sentó junto a ella.

Hermione lo miró agradecida de que estuviera ahí con ella, Fred además de ser un bromista innato siempre se daba cuenta de cuando alguien tenía un problema, o no estaba feliz, y ella estaba muy feliz de haberlo conocido más esas vacaciones.

- No sé, siento que soy muy feliz, mucho más de lo que lo he sido en todos estos años, que disfruto mi vida al máximo, pero que estoy perdiendo a mis amigos, y no quiero perderlos, quiero que estén conmigo, que me entiendan, y que puedan compartir mi alegría, mi felicidad, mis ganas de ser feliz, y aprovechar el momento, pero no me entienden, no sé que decirles, es como si no pudieran aceptar que yo no voy a ser el ratón de biblioteca por siempre, que algún día iba a crecer, iba a querer ser una chica normal, y simplemente dejarme llevar.

Fred la abrazó, la miró serio a los ojos y le dijo, - No estés triste por eso, te aseguro que se puede solucionar, si ellos vieran esto como lo ves tu no habría ningún problema, así que, haz que se sientan parte, confía más en ellos, y .. hoy día hay una fiesta, nos juntamos en la parte de siempre ok?, pero invitalos, te aseguro que lo van a pasar de muy bien, y te van a querer más que nunca.

Después de despedirse de Fred, Hermione fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para aclarar sus ideas, pensando que se había complicado por nada, sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, pero no les importaba que se pusiera más bonita, ni que quiziera salir más. Se dirigió al cuarto donde Ron y Harry dormían. Los encontró a cada uno tirado en su cama, conversando. La miraron con un gesto interrogante, pero ella solo corrió y los abrazó. Hasta que logró sacar una sonrisa a cada uno.

- Creían que porque me arregle un poco más, tome sol, y salga a fiestas, no los voy a seguir queriendo, son unos tontoos, y deberían aprender a aceptar cambios en las personas que quieren, porque los cambios no siempre son malos, y ahora arreglense un poquito, ponganse monos, dejen sus tabues bajo la almuada y cuando estén listos tocan mi puerta, porque hoydía es noche de fiesta.

Se juntaron a las 12 apróximadamente con Fred y George fuera de la casa, desde donde salieron sin que lo notara la sra Weasley, y llegaron hasta un bar-discotteque, de magos que tenía un aspecto un poco truculento, pero en el que Fred, George y Hermione ya se sentían como en casa. A Harry y Ron al principio les dio un poco de rabia, que los gemelos la invitaran a salir a ella, y que ellos nunca se hubieran enterado, pero después de un rato olvidaron los rencores y se instalaron en la barra junto con Hermione a tomar un poco hasta que prendiera más la fiesta.

Ron pidió una cerveza de manteca, Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada.- No Ron, aquí la especialidad es el whisky de fuego, y el ron de dragón.

Ron sólo enrojeció y los tres se tomaron un par de whiskys mientras miraban divertidos a Fred y George cortejando a una muggle que habían entrado a escondidas.

-Vaya, Vaya. Pero si son La Comadreja y La Cara Rajada.- Como en sus peores pesadillas, Draco Malfoy apareció con un grupo de amigos que se fueron a bailar y se sentó junto a Hermione mientras se burlaba de Harry y Ron, que no sabían si ir a pegarle, o si seguir tomando, optaron por insultarlo de vuelta. Draco Malfoy tenía unos bluejeanes muy sexys, y una camiseta negra que dejaba claro toda la musculatura del chico, muchas chicas lo miraban desde lejos embobadas. Tomó a Hermione de la cintura y le dijo.- Me debes un baile preciosa, - cerrandole un ojo, tomandola de la mano y llevándosela hacia la pista de baile.

Harry y Ron casi intervinieron, pero vieron que ella no estaba molesta, y que habían dos chicas guapisimas a la vista, con las que se pusieron a bailar, muy alegres.

Draco y Hermione bailaban cada vez más pegados, y cada vez en la parte más oscura, Draco no lo habría confesado nunca, pero cada vez le atraía más esta nueva Hermione, y no sabía si era solo atracción o algo más.

Hermione se preguntaba lo mismo, mientras bailaba junto a el, en la esquina menos visible del lugar, pero se obligó a no cuestionarse tanto y sólo a dejarse llevar por el momento, Draco le mordía la oreja sexymente, y ella jugaba con su pelo.

Fred, George, Harry bebían en la barra mientras Ron cantaba el himno del colegio parado en una mesa, muy divertido, alguna gente aplaudía, pero no era mucha gente la que quedaba, habían un par de parejas en la pista, y no mucho más.

George miró el reloj, eran las casi las 6, y no podían pasar esa hora porque si su madre lo pillaba sacando de la casa a estos jovenes en plena noche, lo metía a Azkaban, le dijo a Harry que buscara a Hermione mientras el y George llevaban a Ron para afuera.

Harry buscó a Hermione por todos lados, hasta que dio con ella en el rincón más oculto del lugar, donde ésta bailaba bien pegadita a Malfoy, Harry lo miró feo, y se dirigió a Hermione, - Nos vamos, son casi las 6.

- Oh, que rápido se me pasó. Draco bailas muy bien, en otra ocasión será pues, - Se dio media vuelta y se fue con Harry hacia la puerta del local.

- GRANGER, espera.- Draco la tomó por el brazo.- No me diste tú número.

- Oh.- Intercambiaron números ante un Harry que cada vez podía disimular menos su horror, se despidieron con un hasta luego Sangre sucia, hasta luego hurón, y cada uno partió para un lado diferente.

Llegaron un poco antes de que Molly despertara. Hermione se fue a acostar, sin nisiquera cambiarse de ropa, pensando en que había bailado bien de cerca con ese Malfoy y que no estaba nada de mal. Antes de que se durmiera, apareció Harry en su pieza.

-¿ME PODRÍAS EXPLICAR QUE HAY ENTRE TÚ Y ESE SLYTHERIN?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jeje, nunca había subido nada, pero esto lo partimos hoydía con mi amiga adria y decidí subirlo para ver que opinaban, no somos muy buenas escribiendo, pero ojalá les guste )_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione prendió la luz del velador enojada por la reacción de su amigo, ¿Qué le importaba a el que ella bailara Malfoy? No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, por lo que la chica se acostó nuevamente y le dijo que se fuera.

- Herm – dijo Harry – No quiero sonar como tu padre ni mucho menos, pero eres como mi hermana y quiero protegerte. Sabes? Yo soy hombre, y se que podemos ser muy aprovechadores y mas Malfoy, el es..

- Vamos Harry! No quiero nada con Malfoy, solo estaba bailando con el, y nos caímos bien. Lo que pasa es que nunca nos dimos el tiempo de conocerlo y yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Harry, tengo 16 años, se cuidarme sola, así que porfavor deja la puerta cerrada y apaga la luz.

Harry se dio la vuelta apenado, su amiga estaba cambiando. Y sabia que el no tenia el derecho no permitirselo, pero le asustaba como podía llegar a ser la nueva Hermione, le asustaba que sufriera por un mundo que ella aun no conocía.

Apagó la luz y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

- ¿Sabes que me da pena a mi Harry? Lo insólitos que son tu y Ron, porque yo ahora he estado conociendo mas gente, pero y tu Harry? En que estás? Tienes un romance con Ginny? O qué pasó con Pansy Parkinson, si mal no recuerdo estuvieron bien juntos. Yo tampoco se en que están tu y Ron. Pero no los molesto con estúpidas preguntas como que hay entre yo y Draco Malfoy! Si te deja tranquilo, nada Harry. Nada.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de si y se quedó pensando un momento en que su amiga tenía razón. El tambien se habia estado alejando por su parte, tanto al meterse con Pansy y al hacer sufrir a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Odiaba recordar eso, y pensar que Ron aún no sabia del beso que se habia dado con Ginny. Pensó en lo hipócrita que era y decidió despejar su mente un rato. Sacó la cajetilla de Kent Silver de su bolsillo y prendió un cigarrillo mientras salía de la madrigera.

Mientras tanto Ron estaba en la cocina con un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y le parecía imposible caminar hacia su pieza. Se angustió al pensar que debia subir las escaleras y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había alguien en la cocina, se dio vuelta y vio a una chica con una camisa de dormir de color celeste que se preparaba una leche caliente. Luna puso el vaso en el microondas y miró a Ron fijamente mientras sonreía.

- Eres un ángel que vino del cielo para ayudarme?- preguntó Ron embobado por la belleza de esta chica celestial. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no podía recordar en este momento a quien. Solo sabia que era hermosa y que lo ayudaría.

- Jajaja – Luna río alegremente mientras sacaba la leche del microondas y la tomaba rápidamente.- El ron de dragón nubla la vista, no? Soy Luna, amiga de Ginny, y no podía dormir por lo que bajé a la cocina a prepararme una leche caliente. Pero si te puedo ayudar a subir a tu pieza.

Ron la miró extrañado, Luna era un ángel. Quería abrazarla para que no se fuera volando a el cielo. Una carcajada nació desde el fondo de su ser y rápidamente se levantó y tomó la mano de la chica y le rodeó la cintura.

Ron era un experto bailarín, puso la mano de Luna sobre su cuello y comenzó a bailar al son de la salsa que salia de su boca.

- (8) Luna, Luna, Lunaa… tu sabes que te quieroo, Luna, Luna, Luna, yo sin su amor me mueroo. (8)

Luna río nuevamente y se alejó del chico advirtiéndole que se marearía. Puso el brazo de Ron sobre sus hombros y caminó hacia las escaleras con el chico que la agarraba de la cintura.

A la mañana siguiente, más bien, a las tarde siguiente, Ron y Harry se levantaron más pálidos que vampiros, con unas grandes ojeras, y el pelo muy revuelto. Ambos en boxers, Harry con una polera, Ron sin nada más.. un poco mareado. Y bajaron a "tomar desayuno", se encontraron con la Sra Weasley que los miraba enfadada, - ¿POR QUÉ SE DESPERTARON A LAS 4 DE LA TARDE?

Harry y Ron se miraron horrorizados y sin saber que decir, ambos pensaban que eran las 10 o 11 de la mañana, lo que no era mucho más tarde de lo que se levantaban siempre. Trataron de buscar a los gemelos y a Hermione con la mirada, pero no se encontraban cerca de la cocina.

- Eemm, nos quedamos dormidos.- Titubeó Ron, - Pero y Hermione, ma?

La señora Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada, - Hermione se levantó a las 9 de la mañana como siempre, y ahora toma sol. Y no trates de desviar el tema Ronald Weasley, quiero saber que hicieron anoche que ahora estan en este estado.-

Harry se escabulló diciendo: - Me iré a vestir, permiso Sra Weasley.

- Nada Ma, solo nos quedamos conversando.-

Ron y Harry se vistieron preguntandose como lo harían los gemelos y Hermione para poder estar despiertos, luego de asearse, fueron a la piscina donde estaban ellos tres para preguntarles, Hermione estaba con su ipod (hechizado) y con anteojos de sol, se veía muy sexy como siempre.. como si se hubiera acostado a las 9 el día anterior. Harry se le acercó.

- ¿Cómo lo haces Hermione?, tienes una pocima o algo así?- Hermione no le contestó. Harry le quitó los audifonos y repitió la pregunta, pero esta sigui sin responder. Harry le sacó los anteojos y vio que Hermione dormía profundamente, así que ese era el gran secreto se dijo.

Por su parte Fred y George dormían abajo de una sombrilla. Harry y Ron se reprendieron a si mismos por no haber hecho lo mismo. Ron pensaba en eso cuando vio que Ginny y Luna jugaban en la piscina, y recordó lo que había sucedido la pasada noche, y aunque ya se había pasado el efecto del alcohol tuvo un gran deceo de ir y abrazar a Luna, su angelito.

Ron se zambulló y se unió a los juegos de Ginny y Luna. Harry se acostó junto a Hermione, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en las conversación que habían tenido aquella mañana.

Fue un largo día sobretodo para Harry y Ron que no se pudieron reponer bien de la salida de la pasada noche. Hermione se despertó, y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Fred y George y les hizo cosquillas, hasta despertarlos, por lo que ellos la persiguieron por toda la casa para luego tirarla al suelo y mientras George la inmovilizaba Fred le hacía cosquillas, la tarde transcurrió con estos tres corriendo por todas partes, haciendo chistes y bromas, coqueteandose un poco.

Ron mirando a Luna, preguntandose que era lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Ginny que fingía estar bien, mientras que por dentro sentía una gran rabia hacia Harry, por lo que este le habia hecho a finales del año escolar pasado.

Harry miraba todo lo que sucedía, pensando en la vida, miraba arrepentido a Ginny, preguntandose si algún día lo perdonaría, y si algún día el sería capaz de acercarse y hablarle..

Y Luna, bueno ella, como siempre estaba en la Luna, irradiando alegría a todos, y consolando a Ginny con sus chistes y ocurrencias.

Al anochecer, todos estaban sentandose en la mesa, para la comida, el señor Weasley se había esmerado intentando hacer un asado al más puro estilo muggle, con ayuda de Hermione y Harry, todos se sentaron en los puestos. Hermione miró tímidamente a la Sra Weasley, y le dijo :

- Invité a alguien.-

- No te preocupes- dijo la sra Weasley.- Tú sabes que está es como tu casa y puedes invitar a quien quieras.

Hermione sonrió y musitó un "gracias", su móvil empezó a sonar. - Holaa, o bien te abro enseguida.- Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, toda la familia Weasley, más Harry, Luna, Lupin, y Tonks, se miraron preguntandose quien sería el invitado de Hermione, y sus expresiones cambiaron al ver que Hermione entraba a la casa de la mano con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises, se miraban y reían.

-El es Draco.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holaaa espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, todo gracias a mi amiga adrianilla a la que quiero tanto:):)!!! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en serio, me animaron mucho... que tengan una buena semanaa, besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_-El es Draco.-_

Capítulo 2

Todos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Ron y Harry fulminaron a Hermione con la mirada, hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por Luna que se levantó y le tendió la mano a Malfoy.

-Yo soy Luna.- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y Draco se la devolvió sorprendido. Le asombraba la autenticidad de esa chica.

-Hola Luna.- Respondió y luego se acercó a cada miembro de la familia Weasley, (más Tonks, y Lupin), los saludó con un apretón de mano, y después se sentó entre Luna y Hermione.

La Sra Weasley trajó la comida, el Sr Weasley la carne, los gemelos intentaron terminar el silencio contando anécdotas del verano. Recordaron las noches de carrete y los días que se los pasaban durmiendo, todos reían menos, la Sra Weasley que miraba con cara de reproche a los gemelos.

- Esperemos, Molly, que Ronald no siga el ejemplo de Fred y George no? .- Agregó el señor Weasley entre risas.

Molly fulminó a Ron y a Harry con la mirada, ya que tenía grandes sospechas sobre lo ocurrido la pasada noche. Ron y Harry se miraron nerviosos, y Hermione suspiró. Definitivamente sus amigos no sabían disimular. Draco se dio cuenta de la situación y se rió disimuladamente.

Al notar lo densa que se había puesto Molly, el Sr Weasley decidió dirigir la conversación hacia otro enfoque. Miró a Draco, al que nadie había pescado mucho y pensó que sería muy aleducado no preguntarle por su familia, al ser invitado de Hermione. Fuera quien fuera el invitado, era Hermione quien lo había elegido, y ella era como una hija para él.

- Y... cuentanos Draco, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?.- Draco bajó la mirada por unos segundos y luego la levantó, miró fijamente al Sr Weasley y le respondió:

- Mi padre murió en Julio.- Todos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

-Oh, perdón, no quería hablar de algo que te afectara, ¿Cómo lo tomó tu madre?¿Está bien?.-

-Se suicidó.- Draco bajó la mirada, sus ojos no podían ocultar la pena, el instinto maternal de la Sra Weasley se hizo presente y ella sintió ganas de abrazarlo y apoyarlo en ese momento.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar la debilidad del chico y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa. Éste se estremeció al sentie el tacto de la chica, no quería dar pena ni mucho menos. Le dolía la muerte de sus padres, claro, le afectaba estar tan solo. Vivía en su casa solo, con un elfo doméstico insignificante.

-Lo siento Draco.- agregó el Sr Weasley arrepentido de la pregunta que había hecho, pero el chico respondió desenvuelto y con toda seguridad que ya lo había superado.

La comida terminó Tonks y Lupin se fueron. Fred y George iban a salir con unas chicas que habían conocido el día anterior. Así que los únicos que quedaron fueron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna y Ginny. La Sra Weasley le dijo a Malfoy que si gustaba se podía quedar a dormir, les dio las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y les sugirió que vieran una película en el dvd que había encantado Hermione. Ésta fue a buscar las películas y Harry la siguió.

- No lo puedo creer Hermione,- Dijo éste fulminandola con la mirada.- Me dijiste que no habia nada entre tu y Malfoy.-

-Y no hay nada.- Continuó la chica.- Somos dos amigos que tenemos algo en común.

-Ah y se podría saber que tienen en común?

- Los dos estamos solos Harry.- Respondió Hermione dando por finalizada la conversación.

En eso estaban Draco, Ginny, Luna y Ron esperando que Harry y Hermione llegaran con la película.

Draco sacó su celular mientras Ron lo miraba asombrado.

-Es un celular, Weasley.- Dijo Malfoy al ver la cara embobada de Ron.- No es nada del otro mundo.

-De hecho sí.- Agregó Ginny.- Es un aparato muggle, no es común en el mundo mágico.

-Mmm tienes razón .- Dijo Draco y le lanzó el celular a Ron que lo agarró en el aire.- Míralo si ranto te gusta. Yo solo lo uso para recibir llamadas.

Ron en realidad si sabía como funcionaba el celular, ya que Hermione le había enseñado como se usaba. Se fue directo a los mensajes, de los 90 que habían, como 40 eran de Hermione. Ron arrugó el ceño, no sabía que ese par era tan amigo. Le devolvió el celular a Malfoy con una mirada de "se algo de ti". Draco se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Harry y Hermione llegaron, se habían decidido por una película llamada "A walk to remember", la pusieron y Ginny corrió a buscar las cabritas. En un sillón se sentaron Luna, Draco y Herms. Ron miró con odio a Draco, quien al ver su mirada se pegó mása Hermione y le hizo una seña muy disimulada a Ron para que se sentara entre Luna y él.

Ron rió disimuladamente y se sentó al lado de Luna que le comentó algo sobre la película. Draco acomodó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y le susurró al oído.

-Gracias por invitarme hoy, Granger.-

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados juntos, lo más alejados posible, Harry se sentía muy incómodo, y Ginny lo miraba de vez en cuando enojada. No habían tenido oportunidad de estar tan cerca en todas las vecaciones, ya que se habían estado evitando.

Así siguió todo, Draco abrazaba a Hermione con un brazo, y la otra la tenía sobre la pierna de la chica. Ron jugaba con las manos de Luna entrelazando los dedos. Ginny estaba muy emocionada por la pelicula, pero se sentía cada vez más sola. Sus amigas estaban con un chico, mientras que dentro de ella, crecía una pena cada vez mayor.

Ginny se levantó y fue afuera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin querer parar. La pena que tenía acumulada en su interior ya no pudo seguir ahi. Ya no le importaba nada más, quería llorar por un amor perdido, lloraba por ese beso que se había convertido en solo un recuerdo.

Hermione y Luna miraron a Harry fijamente, y éste supo que no podría escapar de la situación por más tiempo, inspiró muy fuerte para infundirse valor, y salió en pos de Ginny muy lentamente.

Al verla quebrada sin poder parar de llorar, al ver sus lágrimas, su angustia, se sintió mal, culpable, se acordó del beso que se habían dado, de todo lo que la quería de su ternura, de sus abrazos. Se sintió miserable al saber que era él, el causante de toda esa angustia. Él la había dejado, solo porque Pansy tenía más experiencia, y quería probar cosas nuevas,y no se preocupó por la persona que de verdad le importaba.

- Ginny.- Harry se acercó y le tomó las manos.

- SUELTAME!!- Ginny comenzó a gritar, llorando más fuerte que antes.- TODO ES TU CULPA!!, yo te odio Hary, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO.- Ginny no paraba de pegarle, él no oponía resistencia, pues sentía que lo merecía.

- Ginny, perdóname.- Susurró Harry, ella dejó de golpearlo y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, Harry la abrazó hasta calmarla. - Ginn, no sé que puedo hacer para que me perdones, de verdad que no puedo más.

-Harry no es cosa de perdonar.- Respondió la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.- Te perdono, ¿y qué importa?, ¿qué cambiaría?.No puedo olvidar que después de nuestro primer beso te olvidaste de mi para irte con Pansy. ¿Y yo qué? Yo me quedé sola extrañándote.

Harry se sintió aún peor, como podría saber ella cuanto la extrañó todo ese tiempo. Se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos bien fuerte para que esta no se soltara.

-Ginny, me creerías si te dijera que me he arrepentido de eso todo este tiempo?.-

Ginny no respondió, sólo bajó la vista avergonzada ya que Harry la miraba muy fijamente con esos ojos verdes que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Harry la observó largo rato, le encantaba su pelo rojo fuerte, amaba sus gestos, su risa, cómo las pecas adornaban su nariz. Se sentía una mierda de persona, hace ya una semana que no veía a Pansy y nisiquera la echaba de menos, seguro que ella tampoco a el, y Ginny era tan real, tan vulnerable. Quizo abrazarla y no soltarla, cuidarla de todo lo que la hiciera sufrir, quizo estar con ella.

- No importa Harry- dijo la chica al tiempo que se levantaba- Si tanto te arrepientes, por qué sigues con ella? ¿Por qué sigues con Pansy?-

- No estoy con ella. Nunca estuve con ella realmente.

Ginny lo miró fijamente. - A que te refieres? Yo misma te vi muchas veces cuando la besabas.

- Lo sé Ginn, y estoy arrepentido, pero eso no significa nada, nos besamos, sí, pero no estuve con ella, no las conocí como te conosco a tí, no me aprendí sus expresiones como me se las tuyas de memoria. Nunca supe realmente quien es, ni que pensaba. Nunca la quize ni ella a mi.

Ginny estaba muy emocionada, algún tiempo atrás habría abrazado a Harry por sus palabras tan tiernas. Pero ya había aprendido.

- Tu elegiste, Harry. Lastima que te sientas así.- dijo y entró a la casa.

Hermione lloró toda la película, mientras que Draco la abrazaba. Ron no puso atención porque miraba de reojo a Luna, ésra sonreía y decía que no sabía que una pelicula muggle podía entregar tanta ternura.

Ginny entró y se sentó sola abrazandose las rodillas, nadie le preguntó nada, todos siguieron concentrados en el final de esta. Ron prendió la luz, y sacó el dvd, Hermione lloraba apoyada en el pecho de Malfoy, éste le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para consolarla, luego se dio cuenta de que si le hacía cariño era más efectivo.

La Sra Weasley entró.

- Draco.- dijo.- Preparé tu cama en la pieza de Harry y Ron.

- No, Sra Weasley, no se preocupe, yo me voy a mi casa.-

-Nada de eso, mañana mismo vamos a buscar tus cosas, te quedaras hasta el comienzo del próximo año escolar, no puedes estar en una casa solo todo el verano.

Draco intentó convencerla, pero interiormente pensó que sería una gran oportunidad para conocer más a Hermione, que estaba resultando ser una gran amiga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa esto también fue el resultado del aburrimiento de adriaaani y yo en clases.. muchas gracias por los reviews!! en especial a Ludmy ) .. y otra cosa " A walk to remember" es una pelicula muy linda y la mayoria de las chicas lloran cuando la ven :P:P:P

besooooos Liz M


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco intentó convencerla, pero interiormente pensó que sería una gran oportunidad para conocer más a Hermione, que estaba resultando ser una gran amiga.-_

Capítulo 3

- Y a tu mamá se le ocurre que tenemos que dormir con la serpiente esa. –le susurró Harry a Ron con tono muy fastidiado. – Quien sabe si nos hechiza mientras dormimos.

- A mi me cae bien, y si es amigo de Hermione, también lo puede ser nuestro, tu sabes que ella es la que más criterio tiene de nosotros tres.-

- Lo sé, pero también sabes lo cambiada que ha estado este verano, cualquier cosa se podría esperar de ella.

- Ah no sé Harry, yo creo que estás un poco paranoico.

Mientras tanto Draco observaba fijamente a Hermione mientras esta sacaba la película del DVD. La chica se dio vuelta y mirando a Draco dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Draco sonrió algo cohibido. – No, estás muy bonita, estaba esperando que me dieras las buenas noches, y suerte, porque la voy a necesitar, porque tus amigos tenían cara de querer matarme apenas cruce el umbral de esa puerta.

Hermione rió y se le acercó. Buenas noches señor Malfoy, nos vemos mañana si es que sigues vivo, suerte.- Lo besó en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.

Draco la vio alejarse un momento y luego subió a la pieza. Suspiró y entró. Harry lo observó de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta para dormir, Draco abrió la cama para acostarse pero Ron le dijo que sacara un pijama del closet.

-Gracias Weasley, Buenas noches.

-Buenas Noches Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente había un caos en la madriguera, Fred y George habían encantado unas escobas que volaban por toda la casa aporreando puertas, y desordenándolo todo, manzanas y patatas volaban por toda la casa, y las camas se desordenaron y echaron a sus ocupantes de esta, definitivamente, esa no era la mejor noche que Draco pasaba.

Definitivamente todo se arregló cuando vio a Hermione bajando de la escalera con su camisa de dormir, era rosada y le hacia un contraste perfecto con su piel bronceada. La chica abrió el refrigerador y se preparó su desayuno sin siquiera mirar a Draco, este siguió con lo suyo sin importarle hasta que Fred le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Cómo estuvo esa despertada Malfoy?

- Bien, la verdad es que nunca me habían expulsado de una cama.

- Jaja, como dicen por ahí. Siempre hay una primera vez, no? – dijo Fred riéndose

- Supongo que si.

Harry y Ron bajaron también a desayunar. Ron le indicó a Draco donde estaba cada cosa, y luego se fueron a duchar. Hermione como siempre dormía mientras tomaba sol.

Ginny seguía triste por la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Harry, no sabía si hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o si olvidarlo para siempre, lo quería tanto, pero a la vez se sentía tan humillada, y todo eso solo la confundía más y más. Durante el almuerzo no habló con nadie, y tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo que le impidió probar bocado, solo quería salir corriendo y no parar de llorar. Luna trataba de hacerla reír, pero por primera vez, no lo logró. Ginny le dijo que quería estar sola, y que si no le importaba mucho podía ir a conversar con Ron, Hermione y Draco que estaban por ahí.

Luna se acercó a Ron y lo apartó del grupo.

- Ron, tu hermana tiene un problema y tengo que ayudarla, y quiero que tu me ayudes. – dijo la chica lentamente y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Ginny? Yo no veo que le pase algo, quizás te equivocaste Luna.

- Ai Ron, te digo porque losé. Ella me dijo, a finales del curso anterior Ginny y Harry estaban empezando a salir …

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ginny y Harry?! – exclamó Ron - ¿Estas segura? ¿Cómo es que nunca supe?

- Se me ocurre que ella no te contó porque eres un poco sobre protector. El punto es que Harry la besó y luego la dejó para ir a revolcarse con Pansy.

- ¡¿Harry besó a mi hermana?! – Ron comenzaba a enrojecer.

- Tranquilo Ron – la chica lo abrazó.- Ginny ha sufrido mucho, por favor no vayas a retarla ni nada y no le digas nada a Harry. Necesito tu ayuda Ron, te necesito aquí y tranquilo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Luna? – dijo Ron aun abrazado a Luna.

- Habla con Harry, pero no para retarlo sino para que haga algo por Ginny. Tu hermana está así por el, así que el es el único que puede ayudarla.

Al otro lado de la piscina se encontraban Draco y Hermione, ambos se mojaban las patitas muy concentrados en la conversación que sostenían.

- En serio Hermione, nunca me imaginé que llegaría a ser tan amigo tuyo. – Dijo el chico seriamente.

- Y yo nunca imaginé que detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia existía alguien tan inteligente y simpático como tú, Draco, no sé como no se te ocurrió mostrarte al mundo tal cual eras.

Draco sonrió enigmáticamente. – No sé, quizás tenía que conocer a la persona adecuada para que aprendiera a conocerme.

-Ayayay Draco, te juro que tu vida habría sido más fácil, no habrías generado ese.. emm no sé como decirlo, "odio colectivo".

- ¿Te produzco odio, Hermione?

- ¡No tonto! – Hermione le revolvió el pelo y lo mojó. Draco la mojó de vuelta, ésta risueña lo empujó, y él alcanzó a tomarla de los brazos, por lo que ambos cayeron a la piscina entre risas.

Y así siguió la tarde, otra tarde como muchas. Ginny no se movió del lugar donde se había refugiado para estar sola, Ron se tragaba sus ganas de ir a pegarle a su mejor amigo, y se quedó junto a Luna paseando por los jardines de la mano, abrazándose, riéndose, y conversando de la vida.

Harry no salió del cuarto ya que estaba haciendo algo y no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Fred y George habían salido con las mismas chicas del día anterior.

Y la Señora y el Señor Weasley ordenaban el desastre que había quedado en esa casa después de la bromita de los gemelos.

Ron se acercó a Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jajaa nos demoramos mil años en subir un nuevo capítulo!!

Gracias por los reviewsss!!!!

Besoosss!

Ad y liz


	5. Chapter 5

Ron miraba el suelo pensando que decir, quería ayudarla pero no sabia como, quería decirle que no se preocupara, que el la iba a cuidar y no la iba a dejar sufrir, pero definitivamente no era lo que ella quería escuchar. Un hermano sobre protector era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento. Quizás solo debía hablar con ella y preguntarle que pasaba por su mente, que sentía por su amigo y si estaba sufriendo.

Ginny se sentía incomoda por tener a su hermano a su lado sin decir nada.

- No es necesario que digas algo, Ron. No necesito un consejo ni una conversación profunda. La verdad es que estoy bien.

- Yo creia que estabas bien, hasta que supe que mi amigo te dio un beso y te dejó botada. Pero no tendría porque dejarte mal, sino fuera porque Harry te encanta mucho, y te gusta, lo quieres quizás.

- Ron, yo…

- Y pensandolo bien, claramente te importa mucho Harry y sufriste mucho todo este tiempo porque para ti fue importante ese beso y piensas que para el no lo fue.

- Ron, estoy bien gracias. – exclamo Ginny exaltada e intento pararse pero fue retenida por Ron que la obligo a sentarse denuevo.

- Pero conozco a Harry, y el no es asi de besar a cualquier chica para dejarla. Así que..

- Asi que qué?! Ron, me gustaba Harry, sufri pero ya pasó. No entiendo porque le dan tantas vueltas al asunto.

- Así que Harry sentia algo por ti, estoy seguro. Ginny no quiero que te sientas poca cosa, porque no lo eres.

Ron lo decía muy enserio, se notaba en su mirada. Ginny le agradeció la intención de hacerla sentir bien, le dio un abrazo y se fue a su pieza.

Se miro al espejo un largo rato, odiaba su pelo rojo que le caia sobre los hombros como una catarata. Odiaba ese puente de pecas que le decoraba la nariz y sus ojos claros que se le humedecian cada vez que podian.

Odiaba ser tan sensible por sobre todo, estaba decidida a cambiarlo, estaba decidida a no dejar que todo le afectara.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en su pieza aburrida. Tomo su celular y escribió un msje.

"Draco ven a mi pieza.

Con buenas intenciones

Hermione"

Draco llegó un momento después y se sentó en la cama.

- Pensé que yo tendría que dar el primer paso en nuestra relación, Granger. Pero veo que tu te decidiste a hacerlo- comentó el chico riendose.

- Pfff Draco por favor, ¿Crees que quiero tener algo contigo?

- Obviamente

-¿Por qué querría tener algo contigo? – pregunto la chica acercándose cada vez mas a el.

- Porque eres mujer, las mujeres suelen sentir cierta atracción hacia mi.

Hermione se acerco tanto a el, que los labios rozaron. Draco intento acercarse aun mas pero Hermione se echo atrás riendo como una niña.

- Te mueres por darme un beso, jajaja. – dijo la chica.

Draco sonrió y la miro a los ojos por un buen rato.

- ¿Qué me hiciste Granger? – preguntó el chico sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

- Que?

- Seguro me envenenaste y por eso me gustas tanto.- el chico sonreía ahora y Hermione embobada por su sonrisa y sus palabras no supo como reaccionar.

En ese momento entró Luna a la pieza, no se percató de que estaba interrumpiendo algo por lo que dijo sin titubear que la Sra Weasley buscaba a Draco para ir a buscar sus cosas a su casa.

- ¿Mis cosas? – Preguntó Draco – O sea de verdad la Sra Weasley me quiere aquí este verano. Quizás sea un poco inconveniente, no lo sé.

- No trates de ser educado Draco, porque la verdad es que sería mucho peor rechazar esta oferta. – comentó Luna mientras Hermione salía de la pieza para hablar con la Sra Weasley sobre la estadía de Draco.

- No me gusta aceptar favores.

Luna sonrió. – No es un favor, puede que sientan pena por ti y te quieren ayudar. Eso no te agrada, lo se. Pero Harry, Hermione y yo tambien estamos acá. Y solo fue que aceptamos su invitación.

- No es lo mismo, tu eres invitada de Ginny y Harry de Ron.

- Y tu de Hermione. Vamos no seas fome, si te sientes muy incómodo te puedes ir.

Draco pensó sobre lo que le dijo Luna y decidió quedarse por un tiempo. En realidad solo le importaba lo que pensara Hermione, y si podía estar mas tiempo con ella de esta forma, mejor.

La señora Weasley lo llamo para que se subiera al auto muggle que el Sr Weasley conduciría, adentro estaba Hermione que estaba decidida a acompañarlo.

- Gracias Sr y Sra Weasley- dijo al tiempo que se subía al auto.- Si es alguna molestia, yo..

- Ni una palabra mas Draco, estamos encantados de recibirte. – dijo el Sr Weasley animado.

Fue un largo camino hasta la casa de Draco y el se preguntó continuamente porque no habían partido en escoba o con polvos flu.

Hermione había permanecido en silencio todo el camino mientras Draco respondía algunas preguntas de parte de la Sra Weasley.

Cuando llegaron Draco les pidió cortésmente a los Weasley que lo dejaran entrar a él solo ya que la casa no era muy agradable. Hermione sin esperar invitación entró con el.

La casa era grande, tal como Hermione se la imaginaba, oscura y tétrica. Habían algunas estatuas y todo tipo de cosas sotisficadas, pero la casa estaba desordenada y sucia, muy sucia.

- No es muy agradable para mí que veas esto, es un desastre. – dijo Draco mientras buscaba alguna maleta.

- Es comprensible, no puedo creer que vivías solo en esta mansión. – Hermione sentía pena por el, se imaginó lo solo que se debe haber sentido.

- Por mi estaba bien, ven vamos a mi pieza. – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.- lo que realmente me complicaba eran las compras y la cocina.

- ¿No te sentías solo?

Draco entró a su pieza, seguido por Hermione, esta estaba mucho más ordenada que el resto de la casa, pero seguía siendo oscura. Draco metió todo lo que necesitaba en la maleta y se la echó al hombro.

Miró a Hermione con una mirada dura y fría y contestó.

- ¿Qué crees tu, Granger?


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione tomó por los hombros a Draco, y lo miró a los ojos. – Lo siento. No quiero hacerte sentir mal.

Draco la observó un largo rato mientras aspiraba su olor. Le encantaba su olor.

Le acarició la mejilla con cariño, luego se dio vuelta y empezó a ordenar sus cosas.

Le pidió a Hermione que la esperara mientras subía a buscar algo a la pieza de sus padres. Sin decir nada bajó y se despidió de la casa con una última mirada.

Se fueron de vuelta en el auto en silencia, Hermione abrazaba a Draco y los Sres Weasley prefirieron guardar silencio.

Draco apoyó la mano en la pierna de la chica que las tenía entrecruzadas y le dio un beso en el hombro. Hermione lo miró para ver que expresión tenía su cara, pero Draco miraba por la ventana aun acariciándole la pierna.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Weasley los chicos se bajaron dando las gracias.

Hermione se dirigió a la piscina en donde estaban sus amigos, se acostó junto a Harry y se puso a tomar sol.

-Tienes mala cara Harry.

Harry intentó sonreír. – No he dormido los últimos días.

-¿Por qué?

- No sé, quiero que Ginny me perdone, pero no lo va hacer y eso me angustia mucho.

-Dale tiempo Harry. Estoy segura que si pones de tu parte con el tiempo te perdonará.

-Gracias Herms, estoy en eso.- Sonrió y la miró, ya no le importaba que ahora estuviera distinta, en el fondo seguía siendo su mejor amiga, a la que quería desde que tenía 11 años. – Y Hermione, cada día estoy más seguro de que te gusta Malfoy.

Hermione se rió. –No Harry, no hables tonteras.

Draco dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se tiró a la cama. No quería pensar más. No había sido muy bueno ir a su casa, ya que miles de recuerdos ya enterrados salieron a la luz. Su madre llorando, su madre y las pastillas, su padre enojado y exigente.

------------------Flash back --------------------------

Lucius Malfoy jugaba poker con 3 amigos en su casa. La mesa estaba llena de botellas, whisky de fuego, cerveza de todo tipo, vodka de sangre de dragón, etc. Draco escuchaba las risas estridentes de los adultos mientras intentaba dormir, claramente le era imposible.

El chico de unos 6 años se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la cocina. Tomó un vaso de agua y se encaminó hacia su pieza tratando de pasar desapercibido ante los adultos.

-¡Draco! – Exclamó bien fuerte su padre. – Ven aquí.

Lo sentaron en la mesa y su padre le ofreció un vaso de vodka.

-Dime hijo mío, sinónimos de traición.

Draco pensó medio soñoliento en todos los sinónimos que se sabía, su padre le había enseñado.

-Deslealtad, insidia, trampa, falsedad, villanía, conspiración, engaño, mentira.

Todos aplaudieron y el niño sonrió satisfecho. Era un genio con las palabras.

-Impureza – Dijo Lucius sin felicitar a su hijo.

- impudicia, corrupción, degeneración, perversión, indecencia.

-Tu hijo está en perfecto estado, Lucius. – dijo un hombre grandote. – Es sabio.

Todos rieron en un claro estado de ebriedad, y Draco tomó todo el contenido de su vaso al seco.

-------------------------Fin flashback ---------------------------------

Draco no salió en toda la tarde de su pieza, solo quería olvidar quien era y disfrutar, quería hacerse amigos y hacer cosas de jóvenes, por un momento envidió a Potter y a Weasley, que no se preocupaban por la sangre ni por ser el mejor en todo, sino que solo hacían todo lo posible por ser felices. Se prometió a si mismo nunca más tratar mal a alguien por ser inferior, pero esos eran rasgos de su personalidad afloraban solos, no dependían del, como su forma de ser a veces y fría y su mal humor.

Definitivamente el haber conocido a Hermione lo había cambiado, si no fuera por ella él ahora estaría deprimido en su mansión sin hablar con nadie. Gracias a ella discriminaba menos, ya no creía en las diferencias de sangre, no le importaba tener amigos pobres y estaba empezando a ser mucho más alegre.

Pero todo lo que sin saberlo Hermione había logrado en él se estaba derrumbando al recordar momentos del pasado. Sentía que no podía más, que necesitaba llorar, pero no lo haría, su padre le había enseñado que un hombre no lloraba, no mostraba debilidad ni sentimientos. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que su padre estaba bien muerto y que le importaba una mierda lo que el le había dicho alguna vez, puesto que él realmente nunca lo había querido, y lo había criado de una forma en que era imposible ser feliz.

Con estos pensamientos Draco se fue derrumbando hasta sentirse un niño pequeño y ansiar el consuelo de su mamá.

Hermione tomó sol toda la tarde mientras conversaba con Harry. Ron y Ginny se pasaron la tarde intentando enseñarle a volar a Luna, quien se elevaba un par de metros se caía y se reía un buen rato.

Cuando ya estuvieron cansados y Luna ya había logrado mantenerse en la escoba un par de minutos, éstos se dirigieron a donde Harry y Hermione conversaban.

Ginny le dijo discretamente a Harry que tenían que hablar y los dos se dirigieron a la sombra de un árbol a conversar.

-Luna logró estar en el aire 5 minutos. –dijo Ron riendo.

-¿En serio? - Hermione se rió también – eso es todo un logro.

-Tú no podrías – dijo Luna sonriendo. – Y estoy segura que con práctica llegaré a ser excelente.

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos y estallaron nuevamente en una carcajada.

- Oye Hermione, ¿has visto a Draco? – Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Lleva horas encerrado en su pieza. – Hermione asintió y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su nuevo amigo.

Tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró. Draco era un bulto en la cama. La tristeza flotaba en el ambiente. Hermione con un nudo en la garganta se sentó a sus pies. – Draco – musitó.

El levantó la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada. – No deberías verme así.

Hermione se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con las manos. – Si debería, por que no quiero que pases por esto solo. –Lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – No sé porque Draco, pero te quiero mucho.

Hermione se soltó del abrazo un poco avergonzada por lo que le había confesado. Pero se sentó frente a él esperando una respuesta.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando a Hermione, el rubor le quedaba bien. – Bueno la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno para explicar lo que siento con palabras. – dijo Draco. Se acercó y le besó los labios lentamente.

Hermione puso sus manos en el cuello de Draco respondiéndole el beso. Lentamente quedaron tendidos en la cama aun besándose. Draco le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola aún más hacia si.

En ese momento Harry se detuvo y miró a Ginny.

-Antes de que me vayas a decir algo. Necesito que me acompañes. Ven

Harry le tomó la mano a Ginny y corrió al segundo piso. Ginny desconcertada le siguió el paso preguntando que pasaba. Harry no sabía si funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo.

Harry entró a su pieza y salió con un ramo de flores en la mano. Eran unos girasoles grandes y lindos. Ginny sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. –Gracias, pero no..

–No tienes que aceptarlas. Solo tienes que mirar. – Harry suspiró y continuó. – Ginny lo único que tienes que saber es que estoy arrepentido de haberte dejado.

En ese momento las flores brillaron y los pétalos amarillos se soltaron y volaron alrededor de la cabeza de Ginny un rato hasta que se juntaron y formaron la palabra PERDÓN de una forma perfectamente armoniosa. La chica sonrió y Harry suspiró aliviado al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

-Ya te perdoné Harry

-Gracias.

_Gracias a todos los que han leido ), ojalá dejen algún review o lo que sea )_

_Besoos Liz y Add._


End file.
